User talk:Corellian Premier
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Corellian Premier page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Corellian there really isnt anything in particular that you must focus on with the wiki. But to give you a general field of focus: Ghost Recon Future Soldier and Ghost Recon Online. Those are the two areas of the wiki that I would say need the most focus. But feel free to explore the entire wiki and contribute anywhere you think is needed. Thanks. 13:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Talk to borrowedmonkey, about becoming an Admin. I do not possess the power to make you. Bcarbonite (talk) 19:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) *Cool, thanks. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 19:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Greetings I am so sorry for not being able to reply to your post on my talk page on Jan 1, 2013. I have been inactive for quite some time, and it has amazed me how much this site has changed over the time of my absence. Unfortunately, I am unsure if the wiki is still in need of administrators, but you can check with any other admins. (It's embarrassing for me, as the original founder, to say that I don't know which of the new users have since adopted the wiki. :P It's been far too long ago.) Thanks! I've noticed there was an adoption request on Wikia for this wiki, but I'm not entirely sure if it was yours, since it did mention messaging the admins without receiving a response. Anyway, please let me know, and I'll do my best to see what I can do for you. Thanks. -- (talk) 00:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *Hi there, thanks for the response. The request wasn't mine, by the way. I recently contacted BorrowedMonkey about becoming an admin, but he has not responded and has not edited since September. Anyway, there are several pages—unnecessary redirects and the like, which could be deleted. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 00:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Greetings Hi Corellian Premier. Yes, I found a bunch of weapon pictures on the Ghost Recon: Future Soldier website so I thought I'd add them here. I'll probably be editing some other articles too. Lawrence Williams (talk) 02:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Wrong This is the resume I'm talking about. Fans didn't edit this one. I agree with you that Blum did voice Mitchell for End War and Future Soldier but his resume says he originally voiced Salvatore for the other games. It makes sense since Mitchell's voice is totally different in the original games. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0089710/resume -- 18:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *Ah gotcha. But we're going to have to agree to disagree because I swear it's Blum who does Mitchell in GRAW, and the resume just says GR 2. And hey if you're going to stick around you should think about signing up for a profile. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 15:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I could use some more information on my how to take cover artical. By the way i am a huge fan of ghost reconSTEEL WHEELS (talk) 16:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC)